REQUIEM
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: Germany 1935.In a time shortly before World War II a pact between exorcists and alchemists makes a power to help the fuhrer keep the peace and order in Germany;But will their actions keep the peace in such awkward times? FUllMetal AlchemistXChrono Crusade
1. Germany before the war

_**Frankfurt, Germany 1935**_

"_The Roaring Twenties"…_

_A time when the darkness of night still enveloped the world_

_This new country had underwent unprecedented economic development after the Great War, and was now fully enjoying prosperity._

_However, these all-too-sudden changes and the accompanying growth in population and material goods also summoned forth certain unseen horrors; the creatures of Darkness that were hardly human._

_Although the state exorcists and alchemists from all over the world made their possible to keep the order all around the world, little did they know that something far more worst was to happen._

_Then came the Crash of 1929…_

_The end of "The Fragile Prosperity"_

_Misery was to spread everywhere… The American crises quickly became a world crisis._

_It was an awakening for Germany…_

_The Fatima prophecy which took place in Portugal clearly mentioned it:_

_The Virgin confided three children three predictions:_

_One: __**"The Great war will finish soon"**_

_Two years later the war was over_

_Two: __**"In twenty years a bigger war will destroy Earth"**_

_The third prediction was sealed as a secret of the state_

_But the second prophecy was beginning to take form_

_Soon after the world seemed lost, the wealthier people placed their bets on oppressive governments_

_Military, Religious believers, Medium classes, all of them seemed to have become blind by the desperation of the misery and by the fear of the soviet revolution taking place in Russia._

_Soon those governments quickly ascended to power. In Italy, in Spain, in Portugal, but the one in Germany was to be the one that would change the world forever._

_Adolf Hitler began to form a war economy as soon as he ascended to power._

_World War II was coming…_

_Promising them health and wealth, the fuhrer convinced the state alchemists of Amestrian and the religious Order of Magdalan to join forces and keeping the peace in Germany until the secret preparations for war were complete._

_This was how two different paths were crossed…_

_And this is the tale I'm about to tell you…_

_**REQUIEM**_

_**Written by lAdYoFtHeDaRkEyEs**_

The following is a crossover between "FullMetal Alchemist" and "Chrono Crusade"

The following story is rated M, because being in World War II it's about heavy themes and lots of Angst in the middle

All the characters keep the ages they had in the animes

This text is in no way associated to the two opposite stories; I don't own "FullMetal Alchemist" nor "Chrono Crusade"

(Although I wouldn't mind having Edward Elric and Chrono all to myself ^^)

Hope this catches your attention, but tell me, is this worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_REQUIEM_**

**_Written by lAdYoFtHeDaRkEyEs_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: iNTRODUCTIONS**_

**Frankfurt train station, 1937**

More and more state alchemists were coming down the carriages. The Frankfurt train station was getting more and more full at every passing day. Passengers from all over the world were passing over each other either trying to find their way off the station, or rushing toward the train they were going to catch.

"Nii-san! Nii-saaaan!" called Alphonse softly to wake up his sleeping older brother "NII-SAN!"

"Gah!" Edward woke up all of a sudden

He looked around. Daylight? It's daylight already? It's… morning?

"What time is it?" asked Edward noticing the line the people were making to get off the train

"Time for us to get off this train big brother!" said Al making his way to the line

Edward yawned and stood up.

Ah Frankfurt... He had always been fascinated by the capital, know to be the number 1 city in Europe with knowledge and heavy researches in philosophy, science, art,… and alchemy from what people were saying.

He looked out the window. The station was huge but with the crowd outside it looked smaller. He was looking forward to exiting and exploring that fascinating country.

"Nii-san!" yelled Alphonse from the line "Do you want to separate from me?!"

Ed shook his head.

"Oh, right!" he said standing up and making his way toward his brother.

"Hey, kid careful, you might get squished!" said someone while Ed pushed through the crowd to get to his brother.

He immediately reacted hysterically.

"WHO ARE YOU CAALING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD COMPARE TO AN ANT?!"

"Nii-san, you're overreacting!"

"Just make you way out and shut up!"

"Seriously am I even related to you?"

* * *

Meanwhile not far from where the brother were disembarking…

"ROSETTE, YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?!" yelled Chrono in panic on the back seat

"SHUT UP CHRONO! I'M SICK OF SEARCHING FOR A PARKING PLACE!" said a very nervous Rosette

The two of them were going in circles on the parking line. The station was particularly full on that day and things weren't easy especially to find a spot to park a car.

"Goddam this! Why is this station so full?!" yelled Rosette still turning the car around in a very high speed

"This is the first time you're even in this station!" said Chrono feeling sorry that he didn't bring any bags for carsickness.

"Gaaaaah! What's so important about these state alchemists anyway?!" she said turning right in an awkwardly way

The phone inside their car began to ring.

"SHIIIIIT!" yelled Rosette "You answer it Chrono!"

"If you slow down first!" said Chrono trying to reach the phone in a futile way due to the turnings Rosette was taking

Rosette stopped all of a sudden.

"OH! A SPOT!" she said with stars in her eyes

But then she noticed someone approaching her precious spot.

"OH… NO… YOU…"

"Oh, boy…" whispered Chrono trying to slowly reach the phone

"DOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!!" yelled Rosette as she increased the speed of the car to 150 km to reach the spot

Chrono held tightly to his seat as he screamed and tears flew from his eyes.

And the moment the other car was about to park in the spot, Rosette made a movement with the car that made her automatically parked there.

"What the hell?! I saw it first!" yelled the guy in the other car

Rosette shut down the engine of her car.

"Tough luck!" she yelled to the guy pulling her tongue out completely mocking the driver.

In response he gave her a rage face and gave her the finger.

"EAT ME BITCH!" he said moving away

Rosette went out of the car and facing the direction from which the other car was driving away yelled hysterically.

"CAN YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT A LITTLE CLOSER HUH?!" she yelled jumping and shaking her fists in the air

She then stopped and saw that the phone was still ringing.

She looked inside the car and the first thing she saw was a very dizzy Chrono with spirals drawn in his eyes.

"Uhhhhhh…" he said acting like he would barf at any minute

"You're so useless sometimes Chrono…" said Rosette cheerfully and she reached an arm to pick up the phone "Hello… Sister Rosette speaking…"

"ARE YOU DEAF YOU DUMB GIRL?!" yelled Sister Kate's voice from the other side "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"SOOOOOOORY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS PARKING MY CAR!" yelled Rosette back

"STOP YOUR WHINING AND LISTEN UP!" yelled Sister Kate's voice

Sister Kate seemed to take a deep breath .

"Do you have them already?" she asked calmer

"The famous Full Metal Alchemist? No, I just got here. It's crowded today and I don't even know what he looks like; This will take a while…" said Rosette feeling tired already

"Excuse me Sister Kate" said a male voice from the other side of the line

"Hello?" said Rosette confused

"Rosette Christopher, this is Roy Mustang here!" said Mustang's voice

"Hello sir!" said Rosette cheerfully

Rosette was already familiarized with Mustang since the agreement made between state alchemists of Amestrian and the Order of Magdalan a while ago. She knew he was quite the lady's man, although it was enough having the Old Geezer as the pervert of the place. All the nuns in the convent looked at him with a childish entertainment when he made that manly look. But nuns weren't allowed to have any adventures with anyone, even with manly members of the state. No guarantees that there wouldn't be any secrets around those cases, tough…

"So you don't know who the Elric brothers are?"

Meanwhile behind her Chrono stood up and looked at her from the car window.

"No clue, we got here five minutes ago or so…" said Rosette blushing and talking childishly

"Well, two details about them you can't miss: One is dressed in a huge armor, and the other is blonde and kind of short… Keep that in mind, Miss Rosette!"

"I will Mr Mustang!" said Rosette cheerfully "Later!"

She then turned to Chrono.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…" said Chrono laughing in a low voice "Always wanting to create a good impression with men, eh Rosette?"

"Well, he is the tenant… And besides he's so handsome…" said Rosette sounding like a child

Chrono looked down.

"You're so childish…"

"Excuse me miss…" said an officer coming to her

"Nani?" asked Rosette

_**(AN: I know I've put them saying some words in Japanese, but since they ARE Japanese cartoons I've decided not to unfamiliarize them… Don't ask… But some characters will also be speaking some words in German, since the action takes place in Germany)**_

"Here you go!" he said handing her a paper

"A FINE?!" yelled Rosette "FOR WHAT?!"

He pointed the finger at the parking station. Tire tracks and some scratched cars were all around.

"You thought this chaos would pass me by?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" said Rosette with tears pouring down her eyes

"How do we get ourselves into these messes…" said Chrono with a drop on his head

* * *

The Elric brothers were sitting at a bench, waiting for the person who was supposed to pick them up. The crowd was less and the brothers actually found it easier to breathe oxygen there. It was stuffy moments ago.

Meanwhile Ed looked at a beautiful ribbon he had hidden in his pocket.

"Still thinking about her, Nii-san?" said Alphonse reading his brother's thoughts

Ed smiled at his brother.

"Yeah…" he said smiling more to himself now "I still remember how awkward it was the way I've found my actual feelings for her…"

"It was… Kind of beautiful…"

"Nani?"

"Your farewell…"

Ed lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

"_You're so damn stubborn, you two!" said grandmother Pinako in protest "You've been out of the country for all this time, you could stay for a little longer, you know! It wouldn't hurt your chances, nor would it waste your time!"_

"_What can I say?!" said Edward from the train window "I guess being stubborn is a quality, more than a defect…"_

"_Very funny boy…" said Pinako pretty serious_

"_Well, I hope you take care, grandma… Winry…" said Al_

_Winry smiled at Al cheerfully._

"_I'll be on my way home then…" said Pinako walking a few steps off_

"_Hey, let me help you with that!"said Al to a passenger who was buried under a large mountain of luggage._

_That left the two of them. __**Alone.**_

"_Ed…" whispered Winry_

_Ed simply looked at her._

"_You can tell me where you're going… I promise I won't tell granny…"_

_Ed approached her._

"_I can take care of myself and my automail Winry… I still have some oil to prevent rust…"_

"_It's not just your automail and Al you dummy…" said Winry blushing_

"_Huh?"said Ed feeling strange all of a sudden_

"_It's also…" said Winry approaching his ear slowly_

"_Tell me in my face Winry…" said Ed looking at her eye-to-eye_

_The train horn sounded from nowhere._

"_All aboard…" yelled the ticket man from one of the train doors_

_Meanwhile Al who had just finished helping a passenger, saw his brother bending on to Winry's face._

"_These two sure need a little push…" said Al to himself_

_And with his own foot made Ed's foot slip a little. Ed fortunately kept himself inside the train, but his face went directly onto Winry's._

_Their lips didn't crash immediately. First they just stood there very close to each other's face, then Winry gained some courage and with her right hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed his mouth to hers._

_Ed immediately closed his eyes and kissed back._

_The two felt slightly embarrassed, who would have thought their first kiss would be a goodbye kiss. But they've made it more intense as the train horn sounded again. Ed opened his mouth and tasted the flavor of her mouth for a couple of seconds before the train started to move. But they didn't part immediately._

_Winry ran for a little, her mouth still glued to his. They only had time to switch some small smooches before they were completely apart._

_Winry didn't stop running though,and she stretched her hand._

"_I hope we can talk about this when we see each other again!" she yelled_

"_I'll see you in Frankfurt then!" yelled Ed reaching her hand, but the train was going faster "Remember not to tell anyone!"_

"_Too late!" yelled Pinako beside Winry_

_Ed was annoyed._

"_I'll send you letters! I promise!" yelled Winry looking more cheerful than sad_

"_I'll read them all! It's my promise!" yelled Ed waving at her_

_For a moment he actually felt like jumping off of the train to embrace her._

"_Nii-san, you're going to fall off the train!" said Al laughing while he grabbed his brother by his jacket_

_On the last sight Ed had of her, he could have swore there was a peculiar shine on her eyes. The question was: was that happiness, or sorrow?_

_

* * *

  
_

Ed took a deep breath and looked up

"Why was I denying it all this whole time?" said Ed with a dreamy look

"Because you're a hard-headed jerk sometimes…" said Al

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me Al…" said Ed cynically

"But you two like each other for too much time… It was about time a little push happened!"

"I remember you liked her too…" said Ed trying to mess with his brother

"Long ago, yeah…"said Al laughing "Remember how we used to compete around her attention when we were kids sometimes?"

"Haha… Those were the days…" said Ed laughing along "Demo…"

"Nani, onii-san?" asked Al confused

"I don't want to steal her from you Al… You were closer to her than me when we were kids, and at that time, I thought It would be you, the one who would be hooked up with her. I don't want to steal from you… More than I already stole from you…"

Al stood there looking at Ed silently.

"What's past is past, nii-san… And why on earth would you think you're stealing from me? I'm actually very happy for you… If you think like that the only thing you'll be stealing from me is the reason for me to be cheerful: Seeing you happy is the reason. If you truly don't want to steal anymore from me then stop thinking like that…"

Ed smiled sadly at Al.

"Oh, Al…" he said feeling touched by his brother's words

Their two palms of their metal hands touched in a clap.

"Although I hope I can find someone who sees something in me… Beyond my armor… "

Ed smiled to his brother.

"Your turn will come sooner than you expect…"

"Ahhhhh, Goddam officer!" said Rosette loud in protest "I was just claiming my spot in the parking line, what was the big deal about that!"

"Humpf, Rosette…" said Chrono seeing that Rosette would never change

"So what are their names again?" asked Rosette looking around for someone with the description given by Mustang

"The one with the title of FullMetal Alchemist is Edward Elric, and the other one accompanying him is his younger brother Alphonse Elric."

"Edward and Alphonse, huh?" said Rosette looking around energetically "Come out come out wherever you are?"

She was moving quickly from one spot to another trying to find the brothers. Chrono however kept immobile in his spot but looking around him.

"What did Mustang say they were like?" asked Chrono still looking around the now kind of open space

"Anoooo…"said Rosette not managing to be still for one minute "He said something about one of them wearing an armor?"

"You mean like _that guy's armor_?" said Chrono pointing out to somewhere

"What guy?" asked Rosette looking toward Chrono's pointing finger

And she finally spotted the Elric brothers.

"Oh…" said Rosette seeming a little surprised "The older one sure seems pretty strong…"

"Could be a good bodyguard, yeah, I wouldn't mess with him, and I'm a demon…"  
"Shush, Chrono, you could beat him if you wanted to…" giggled Rosette and Chrono blushed lightly "But now I get why they call him the FullMetal Alchemist… I don't know about his abilities, but I get the joke literally"

Chrono looked at Rosette stupefied, as she laughed a little.

"Okay, enough being little stinkers, let's introduce ourselves…" said Rosette smiling cheerfully

"Oh, so now I'm a stinker!"

"Shush now…" said Rosette moving in the direction of the brothers

The Elrics were still laughing to eachother when Rosette stopped all of a sudden in front of them.

Ghey just looked at her curious.

"Anooooo…" said Rosette feeling shy all of a sudden

The Elrics looked at eachother then back at her.

"Can we help you miss?" asked Al politely

Rosette looked down blushing hard. The words were stuck in her throat. She began to sweat vigorously.

But Chrono came from behind her and saved her from total embarrassment

"Are you two the Elric brothers?" asked Chrono casually

"Ettooo, hai that's us…" said Edward still wandering what those two strangers wanted

And all of a sudden Rosette's outgoing personality came back in a minute. The next second she was shaking Al's hand cheerfully and hyperactively.

"So you're the one they call the FullMetal Alchemist huh? Nice to meet you and your little brother as well!" said Rosette with an over reactive excitement

Al began to laugh.

"Nice to meet you too Miss, but…"

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself Ed-san! I'm Rosette Christopher, and this is my assistant Chrono… We were sent to pick you up!" said Rosette talking to them like they were close friends, and not some persons she had just met.

"I'm glad to meet you Rosette, but I think you should know you got us switched…" said Al laughing while Ed was shaking in rage

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Rosette confused

"I think you should know: I'm Alphonse and he's Edward!" said Al pointing at Ed, still shaking in rage

Rosette blinked several times before her eyes turned to the size of donuts, and so did Chrono.

"You mean YOU'RE THE YOUNGER BROTHER?!" asked Chrono surprised

"Yeah… Very evident at first sight, I know…" laughed Al nervously in fear that the explosion of rage from his brother was to come at any minute

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" yelled Rosette in shock "You mean this cute little pipsqueak is older than you?!"

That was the final drop…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER HYPER MEGA CUTE LITTLE PIPSQUEAK THAT COULDN'T BE AWARDE WITH THE TITLE OF NATIONAL ALCHEMIST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Edward waving vigorously his arms and legs in the air

Rosette was like projected and fell in Chrono's chest, but fortunally he managed to held them both on foot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, I DIDN'T SAY THAT MUCH YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" yelled Rosette back at Ed

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" said Ed trying to launch himself at her, but was stopped by his brother

"BESIDES BEING SMALLER THAN A BEAN YOU'RE ALSO COWARDLY ENOUGH TO HIT A GIRL?!"

"Small?! Bean?!" said Ed with his veins pumping in his head "SMALL?! BEAN?! AT LEAST I DON'T ACT ALL SEXIST LIKE YOU DUMB NUNS USUALLY ACT"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU…" said Rosette triyng to launch herself at him, but stopped by Chrono

"Rosette, behave yourself!" said Chrono triyng to calm her down

"I do behave much more than this bean sprout!" yelled Rosette at him

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON YOU DUMB BLOND NUN!" yelled Edward triyng to release from Al's arms

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Rosette triyng to release herself from Chrono's arms

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Chrono still holding Rosette

"NO!" answered Ed and Rosette in a yell

* * *

Later that day…

"There, now isn't this much better?" asked Al trying to seem confident

Rosette and Edward were sitting together in the bench with their arms crossed over their torsos

"No…" they said in unison looking at each other then looking away "HUMPF!"

"I asked you…" said Al making the scary face he used to show to his enemies "isn't this much better?"

Edward and Rosette embraced themselves in fear as Al looked at them showing his fists.

"Yes, yes, no fighting, see?" said Edward patting her on the back

"No fighting, we're all friends, yeah, that's right…" said Rosette petting Edward on the head.

"That's what I thought!" said Al smiling

The two of them laughed then looked at each other suspiciously.

"_If Winry saw me like this she would so tear me apart…"_ thought Ed looking at her with a disgusted look

"_Humph, it's enough to put up with the pervs in the Convent… But being a babysitter is too much now…"_ said Rosette giving him back the disgusted look.

The two of them looked at each other while lightening came out of their eyes.

"It's no use…" said Al discouraged

Chrono, however was laughing.

"So you're the one with the title of Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" asked Chrono

Ed looked away from Rosette to him.

"Yeah, won it when I was twelve, it was a piece of cake…" said Ed pointing to himself as if he was some sort of model to be followed

"Hummm, so you must REALLY be good!" said Chrono "We better get going now, we wasted too much time already…"

Surprisingly Ed helped Rosette up. He lend her his hand and she grabbed and stood up.

"This doesn't mean anything you…" whispered Rosette to Ed cynically

"I'm already taken, blondie, sorry!" said Ed ironically

"For your information I like MEN, not LITTLE BOYS!" said Rosette with a look of rage

"And you call yourself a nun!" mocked Edward also visibly mad

The two of them stood there looking mad at each other, when all of a sudden.

"What do you mean I can't go on board?!"

The two of them looked curious toward where the voice had came.

They saw a woman showing her boarding pass to a Nazi officer. He just looked at the piece of paper like it was a toy, then he ripped it onto tiny shreds.

"No scumbags are allowed to board!" he said rudely to her

"But my family is waiting in Amsterdam for me!" said the woman

"Tell your stinkin' family to get a couch and sit comfortably, coz here you're not boarding! Get the fuck out of here you piece of crap, you're not even allowed here in the first place!"

And the woman just ran off crying.

"Eh? That was rude!" said Edward shocked "Are the people all like this here?"

But Rosette wasn't paying attention to him. She was paying attention to her jacket. _**She had the yellow star, the star of David on her jacket.**_

"Let's go now!" said Rosette without saying a word

"Eh? But shouldn't we go to the complaint areas to report this?" asked Edward amazed at her behavior

"I said…" said Rosette holding his hand "… let's go…" and she pulled him without another word

Chrono and Al were waiting near the car.

"You weren't arguing again were…?" asked Al when Ed came in his direction

"Get in the car Al, there's something I want to tell you…" said Ed

And as soon as they got in the car Ed told him about what he had just seen.

Just when Chrono was about to enter the car…

"Chrono…" called Rosette

"What is it Rosette?!" asked Chrono

"Do you think these two know about the laws of this country?" asked Rosette in a darkly tone

"Heck if I know, I mean it's usual for countries to have different laws, heh?" said Chrono laughting

"I'm talking about the laws on Nuremberg, a little while ago…" said Rosette feeling disgusted as she mentioned the name of those laws.

**_(AN: The Laws of Nuremberg refer to the laws that were set against jews shortly before the war)_**

Chrono became serious.

"Oh, THOSE laws…" said Chrono "Do you think they were covering it all up outside Germany? I mean they were out of Germany for quite a while said Sister Claire…"

"I'm not surprised if they did… " said Rosette thinking "But do you think that the prophecy of…?"

"Hey, hey, HEY! We've wasted enough time already!" yelled Edward from the window car

"I don't need a dwarf telling me what to do!" said Rosette angered because she was interrupted.

"WHAT DID YOU…?" yelled Edward but,...

"Are you going to start already?!" said Chrono tired of so many provocations between those two "Then why waste anymore time?! Get it Rosette!"

And soon everybody was in the car.

"Hold on to your seats!" whispered Chrono as Rosette started the car

"Why do you say…?" asked Ed, but all of a sudden Rosette made the car go in a high speed "… THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

R&R if you please...

(Hope ya enjoyed)


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving at the Convent

"We're heeeeeeeeeere!" said Rosette with a cheerful voice after she stopped the car abruptly

The convent where the Magdalan order was installed reminded of anyone who would pass by and look at it carefully of a castle that would probably be habited by someone of a higher class, or for the younger people who would look at it would probably be the home of a princess(or of a ghost of a princess for those more superstitious). It was like a huge castle in the middle of an urbanized city, with enormous grounds all around. The stone sidewalks inside, the statues of saints, the flowers blooming all around, were all soft and clean and brought a calming sensation. The world seemed brighter there.

Rosette looked at the convent with a small smile. It was good to be in what she considered sort of her hiding place. But there was no place like home though…

"Come on, let's get moving…" said Rosette brightfully

Then she just opened her eyes from her big smile and saw…

Al laying on the back seat completely stunned, Chrono the same way he was when they went to the station, with spirals drawn on his eyes, and Ed completely green shivering like he just saw a monster. Then he brought his right hand to his mouth, and stepped out of the car.

He crawled on the floor going up the sidewalk gasping like he was having a heart attack.

"Something wrong shrimpy?" asked Rosette who had just stepped out of the car and headed to Ed

Ed turned his face to her. His expression was motionless.

"You are the terror in person on the driving wheel!" he said aloud and with a nervous voice

Rosette smiled to herself as if she was satisfied to see him in a bad mood.

"No need to thank me shrimpy!" she said in a childish tone

"QUIT CALLING ME SHRIMPY!!!!!!" yelled Ed who had suddenly stepped up and yelled in her face

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" said Rosette yelling back at him

"Ohhhhhh, poor thing, booohoooo…" said Ed pretending to be crying in a cynical way

Rosette shook in rage.

" SHUT UP YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE TWERP!" yelled Rosette wriggling her arms and legs in the air

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Ed back at her

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chrono and Al just peeked from the car door.

"This will be one hell of a routine…" said Chrono looking at them hopelessly

There was a huge drop on Al's head.

"Don't even speak of it to me…" he said as he sunk in embarrassment

"NO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS SO YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU SHUT IT!"  
"NO! YOU!"  
"NO! YOU!"  
"NO YOU!"  
"NO YOU!"

"Ahem…"

The two of them stopped their fight, and looked at the entrance of the convent to see that staring at them with a rather stupefied face was…

"Coronel Mustang?" said Ed feeling like his day had just turned onto a nightmare

"Mustang-kun!" said Rosette happy to see him

"_Shit… This will be worster than I thought…"_ thought Ed looking at Rosette as sparkles and stars were all around her face

"So I see you managed to brought them alive…" said Mustang looking from Rosette to Ed "And in one piece…"

"Huh-huh, huh-huh!" said Rosette nodding like crazy

Ed just looked at her with a drop on his head and the face of an emo.

"This is where you'll be staying temporarily, Ed-kun. I hope you find the town of Frankfurt very… enjoyable"

"But why do we have to stay in town?" asked Ed wondering when he and his brother would be allowed to begin their travels again

"Military business Edward!" answered Mustang with authority "You should know by now you have to serve and fight for your country, after all you ARE a vital part of the military!"

Edward lowered down his head.

"But what about the task Al and I have?"

Mustang turned very serious all of a sudden. Ed looked at him willing for the answer.

Rosette noticed the expressions on both their faces, and meanwhile Chrono and Al who had just joined the conversation stood there waiting for an answer.

"We will talk all about it when you come to the new Military headquarters downtown!" said Mustang

Rosette looked discreetly at Chrono and he returned the look to her. They both seemed somehow… concerned.

"Now if you people don't mind I have to get going to… personal business… Oh and Sister Rosette, you still have the map of the town, right?"  
"Don't worry! Don't worry!" said Rosette looking all childish when he called her name "I'll make sure, little Ed here…" said Rosette petting him on the top of his head "… will be safe…"  
Ed looked furious at her.

"_I swear I won't take it easy on you just because you're a nun!"_ he thought as he looked at her with threatening eyes

"Have a good day!"

When Mustang turned away Ed noticed something about Mustang. Something about him was odd. Not with his person but with his clothing. The uniform was the same blue uniform all members of the military wore. No changes. **Except for one small detail in his right arm.**

There was a sort of headband in his right arm. Red and with a white circle. Inside the circle was a funny-looking cross.

Ed somehow looked fascinated at the cross. It actually made Mustang more authoritarian and fearful. He never looked at Mustang that way. It was as if he was looking at a different person. It was as if he was willing to actually take orders from him before he was… **_hurt._**

"_Wait! Why am I thinking like this?!"_ wondered Ed to his buttons

"Come on now!" said Rosette holding Al's hand in a friendly way "Sister Kate has been awaiting for your arrival all day?"

"Is she a nice person?" asked Al giggling because a girl was actually holding his hand

"Well, she's always a big meanie to me…" said Rosette in a childishly sad way

"Because you're always pissing her off!" said Chrono leading the way through the pathway

"Né, Chrono!" asked Ed willing to talk

"Nani, Ed-san?"

"Do you know by any chance… What was the mark on bandage on Mustang's arm?"

Chrono looked at him with a gaze somewhere between serious and sad. Rosette did the same.

"What? What did I say?!" asked Ed disorientated all of a sudden

"Rosette-san?" called Al

Rosette looked at him sadly.

"What's been going on around here?"

Rosette and Chrono looked at each other again, not knowing what to answer. There was somehow fear in both their eyes.

"HI CHRONOOOOOOOO!"

Chrono fell all of a sudden straight on the floor and looked up. He had the expression of a child who had just wet on his pants.

There were four girls standing right in front of Chrono. Three of them were nuns, and were all together forming a sort of groupie. There was one blonde, one red-haired one and another with long brown hair.

"So did ya get that special guest everybody's been talking all day?" asked the red-haired

"Etooooo…" said Chrono intimidated by the hyper personality of the three nuns

"Bet he's a big strong hot guy!" said the blonde with a dreamy tone

"Ohhhhhh, it will be fun having another guy here!" said the brown haired cheerfully

"So where is he, huh?" asked the blonde one looking around

"Where oh where are you?!" asked the red-haired looking around like the blonde

"Oy!" said Rosette

The three nuns looked at Rosette curiously.

"Let me make the introductions…" said Rosette first pointing at Al "This is Alphonse Elric the younger brother!"

The three of them looked at Al fascinated.

"Ohhhhhh… I just love a man in armor!" said the red-haired

"Soooooo epic!" said the blonde

"Gotta wonder what mysteries are underneath that armor!" said the brown-haired

"Ehhh… Nice to meet you?" said Al embarrassed

But then while the three nuns smiled at him cheerfully, he noticed the other girl that was with them. But she was not a nun though. She was dressed with cute soft clothes, with the coulors of white, rose and a little yellow in some parts. She had long white hair and big brown eyes. He noticed immediately how the girl was very beautiful.

The girl looked at him with her eyes sparkling a sort of a shine, then blushed and smiled lightly at him.

Suddenly Al felt a little more human than he had felt. He knew only humans could feel the way he was feeling on that precise moment. **It was like his inexistent heart had begun to beat quickly all of a sudden…**

"_What is this… **feeling**?"_ wondered Al to himself as he gazed back at the girl

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO… Where IS HE?!" asked the three nuns all together.

"Where's who?" asked Rosette pretending to not know of what they were talking about

"You know…" said the blonde as the three of them looked anxious toward Rosette "His Older brother! The one who became a state Alchemist at the age of twelve according to Mr Mustang-kun…"  
Rosette blinked then pointed at Ed.

The three of them looked at him curious.

"Neeeeeeeee?!" the three of them were shocked when they looked at Ed from top to bottom "Are you sure HE's not younger?"

Ed felt irritation and his eyebrow shook a little.

Rosette smiled evilly to herself.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" said the blonde as she stood face-to-face with Ed "Isn't the little chibi-boy just the cutest thing ever?"

And she began to squeeze Ed's cheeks tightly.

"Ohhhhhh, cute little cheeks!" said the red-haired starting to sort of play with Ed's face like it was a stretch-toy and not a human face.

"And such a cute little braid!" said the brown haired petting Ed on the head and hugging him from behind.

The rest of the group just looked at them, stupefied as the nuns "tortured" poor Ed with their cute attitudes.

Chrono and Al were looking scared, because Ed was visibly trying hard to contain himself.

Rosette however was lost in low giggles, she was visibly amusing herself seeing Ed being humiliated like that due to his deceiving height.

"You'll be a big strong man when you grow up, huh little boy?" asked the blonde

And a loud scream was heard throughout the area.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CUTE FUNNY SMALL LITTLE BOY WHO STILL HAS TO GROW UP TO LOOK LIKE A MAN?!" asked Ed sending the nuns flying throughout the area

Rosette was laughing loud now.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" said Ed more furious than ever

"What's wrong little Eddy-weddy getting cwanky-wanky?" mocked Rosette visibly amused

"AAAAAARGHHHHH!"

Then Edward started to chase Rosette all around

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" yelled Ed hyperactively

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LITTLE EDDY!" mocked Rosette again

"GAIAHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Ed chased Rosette around, Chrono turned to the white haired girl.

"Everything okay Azmaria-chan?" talked Chrono to her

"Hai, Chrono-kun!" said Azmaria smiling softly

"Azmaria's your name?" asked Al in a sort of shy way

"Hun…" nodded Azmaria "So you're the younger of the Elric quiodai?"

**(AN: QUIODAI- BROTHERS)**

"Hai, uatashi uá Alphonse-dese…" answered Al in an awkward way

"Dozo yoroshiko Alphonse-kun…" smiled Azmaria as she shook Al's hand

Al just giggled along with her.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO YOU JUNIOR?!" called Rosette still running

"I'M JUST BEING EASY WITH YOU, BUT YOU'LL SEE!" yelled Ed still trying to catch her

They passed near them and Ed dropped something.

Azmaria picked it up and noticed it was a sliver watch with a symbol of alchemy and a lion engraved on it.

"What's this?" she asked in curiosity

"Oh, that's the proof that my Nii-san is a State Alchemist!" answered Al "The previous Fuhrer gave it to him as a reward for his talent along with his title of FullMetal Alchemist!"

Chrono looked at the pocket watch fascinated.

"I wonder if your brother is really as good as they say he is…"

"Someday you'll be able to see for yourself…" answered Al

"AAAAAAAAA…"

The three of them looked at where the sound came. Azmaria kept the pocket watch in her pocket deciding to give it to Ed later.

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rosette as Ed grabbed her with his right hand

"I caught you haven't I?! SAY IT!" said Ed in amusementby the waist

Rosette's face got immersed with tears

"This is so humiliating…" she whispered as Ed laughed

"WELL THEN!"

The three nuns were all around Ed again.

"Sister Kate is waiting for you in the main office!" said the brown haired one

"You'll have no problem with finding it!" said the blond one

"We'll see you later cutie…" said the red-haired one

The three of them then kissed Ed on his cheek in unison, then stepped off giggling.

"HEY YOU BETTER NOT DO THIS VERY OFTEN!" Ed yelled completely blushed "MY GIRL WON'T LIKE KNOWING ABOUT THIS!"

"Anywhoooo…" said Chrono coming closer to Rosette "Rosette, we have to get these two on Sister Kate's office, you coming Azmaria?"

"Uh… Hai…" said Azmaria joining the gang

While they were walking to enter the huge building…

"Uhhh… Ed-san?" called Azmaria in a low voice

"Nani?" asked Ed

Azmaria then took the watch from her pocket to place it on Ed's hand.

"Be more careful with your things!"

Ed smiled at her.

"Oh arigatooo, Azmaria-san! That was nice of you!"

He gave her a wide smile and she blushed.

"Mhm…" nodded Azmaria with a dreamy look

"What are you two babbling about?" asked Rosette's head from the front door

Ed just past by her with his head risen .

"Mind your business…" he just answered from inside

Rosette looked angered at him.

"I wouldn't get along too much with him if I were you Azmaria-chan!" warned Rosette

Azmaria said nothing and entered.

"WOAAAAA…" said the Elric brothers in unison as they looked at the huge room and hallway inside

"This is like a palace!" said Al looking amused

And the two brothers moved from one place to another looking around.

"Stop that you two…" said Rosette nervous with the hyper attitude of the brothers

"Ne, Rosette, you also reacted exactly the same way when you saw this place for the first time!" said Chrono

Rosette blushed.

"I DIDN'T ACT THAT CHILDISH!"

"Oh really…" said Chrono remembering their first day at the building

* * *

"_WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Rosette dropping her luggage_

"_It's huge!" commented Chrono also amazed_

"_Well, I'm glad you like the idea of living here for a while" said Remington smiling_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" exclaimed Rosette dreamingly "This is the palace I've been wanting to live in since I was a little kid! Ohhhhhh, I used to dream I was a beautiful princess in an amazing huge Castle and now my dream finally comes to life!"_

_And she lifted her arms to the sky as if she was thanking for a blessing, while Sister Kate, Remington and Chrono stood there with a drop on each of their heads_

"_How old is she again?!" asked Sister Kate already feeling a headache approaching_

"_Look at this, the hallway it's sooooooooo big!" yelled Rosette running to the bottom of the hallway and running back to them again_

"_And the windows are sooooooo bright!" she yelled with hysteria_

"_Ohhhhhhh, and the paintings they're so well done, I want one of these in my room!"_

_Sister Kate was already shaking with a vein pumping on her head._

"_Pull yourself together Kate, she won't do anything wrong… right?" she whispered to herself trying to keep calm_

"_OHHHHHH, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL VASE!" yelled Rosette stretching her hand to touch a blue and white vase_

"_No! No, no don't touch…"_

_But the vase hit the floor anyways._

"… _thaaaaaaat…" said Sister Kate already feeling frustration rising up to her._

_Rosette yelled in panic._

"_Ohhh, it's just a silly old vase anyways, no one will die because of that anyways" laughed Rosette nervous, while Remington and Chrono stepped away a few steps_

"_That vase… was… the most… expensive… decoration HERE!" yelled Sister Kate straight onto Rosette's ear._

_Rosette fell down to her knees._

"_YAAAAAAAAA! WHY ME…"_

* * *

"Oh Shut up!" said Rosette angered while Azmaria laughed

But then she noticed Ed's hand pointing at the same vase she had to bought with her fees to recover the other. She rushed in his direction

"KEEP YOUR PAWS AWAY FROM THAT VASE!" yelled Rosette onto Ed's ear

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM I WASN'T GOING TO TOUCH IT!"

"YES YOU WERE, I'M NOT BLIND AND CETRTAINLY NOT DUMB!"

"OH BUT YOU LOOK DUMB!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"SISTER ROSETTE!"

Rosette jumped with fright as Sister Kate yelled from behind her. She stood still and straight like a soldier.

"Yes sir… I mean ma'm!"

"Is this the way we treat our guests? Yelling and throwing insults at them?"

"But he…"

"IS IT?!"

"No…"

Sister Kate looked away from Rosette to Ed

"Edward Elric I assume"

"Sister Kate…" bowed Ed politely

"And you must be Alphonse…"

"Hai…" bowed Al, imitating his brother

"A pleasure to be receiving you here…"  
"At least you could tell by first sight who we were…" laughed Ed

"Yes, Mustang told me that you would be the shortest…"

Ed felt a vein pumping in his head as Rosette laughed silently.

"Well, let's settle this then… follow me into my office… You too Chrono and Rosette… The others can wait outside"


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets in the air

"Come in…" said Sister Kate opening the door

The four of them stepped inside. It was a regular office very wide and well illuminated. A large wide window which allowed the backyard to be seen from top to bottom was before them.

Edward approached the window and when he stepped closer to it he felt like he was about to take off from the spot where he was standing and fly around the backyard and maybe to the town that was in front of him. Frankfurt seemed so big from the window, and Ed felt eager to walk out of the office and explore that town from top to bottom. The sun still shined, but it was setting and all the city lights were already on, giving the sensation of looking at shadows and stars.

"Wonderful sight, eh Mr. Elric?" asked Sister Kate from behind him

Edward looked back at her and smiled.

"I bet the fuehrer would love this sight! It feels like I'm watching all of Frankfurt from here!"

"Herr Hitler actually bought this place to us…" answered Sister Kate "Now, on to business…"

Sister Kate sat down on her desk and Edward and Alphonse took a sit on two chairs in front of the desk. Rosette and Chrono were standing behind them.

"We received the military's request to let you stay here in military business. You two will have a private room that I hope is of your liking."  
"Sister Kate…" said Al a little hesitant "Could you um…"

"We want to know why exactly does the Order of Magdalan exists!" said Edward after his brother "And we also have some questions to ask you but right now explain to us all the point in your religious…"

"Do you have any religion Edward?" asked Sister Kate looking a little serious to him

Edward blinked several times very serious.

"Not that we are forced to share the same beliefs… But I'm somehow curious in knowing in what you alchemists believe and rely on…"

"My answer is: on alchemy" said Edward "For us God is a myth. Alchemy is the ultimate science and the one thing that humanity will begin to rely the most. It shows results visible to the lives of the humans who are blessed by it. Faith in a God is to us like waiting incisively for a miracle that may never happen."

"Your point is?"

"I believe that if we want a miracle we're the ones who have to make that miracle happen!" said Edward firmly "Waiting and relying on someone or something is the way you'll never make it happen!"

Rosette felt a weird sensation in her stomach. The alchemist had managed to get one more time on her dark list due to his non-religious character. But when he said that last sentence she felt somehow… identified with him for the first time since they met.

She squeezed the clock that was around her neck. The memories of her long lost brother flashed in her mind.

Chrono looked at her sharing the same thoughts as her somehow.

"I understand… But I have to admire you for your last sentence…" smiled Sister Kate at him "Now let me explain you the point of the Magdalan order"

She stepped up and turned her back on them looking through the wide window.

"You probably heard of the time of the roaring twenties in America… It was a time of prosperity health and wealth in the world. Or at least in America, since they think of themselves as being the center of the world. Commercial trades were in abundance the mass media were a great influence and still are the social parts of men and women were radically changed."

"But then comes the crash in 29…" continued Edward

"Yes… But even before the crash the forces of darkness were already wandering around… You probably heard of…"

Sister Kate looked at Chrono intensely, and he felt intimidated.

"…**DEMONS!"**

Rosette grabbed Chrono's hand to make him less intimidated. He grabbed her hand back as if it was a return to his friend's concern over him

Edward took a deep breath and his eyes wandered around the office.

"Ironically, since I don't have any sort of religion, I was supposed to answer to you right now that I didn't believe in such things… But times have changed and I just prefer to comment that rumors are all around"

"My my my… You are very open-minded, for a state Alchemist that is… Now let me get to the point of your main question: The Magdalan Order is an order not only of a religious charisma, but it was created with the purpose of eliminating those vile creatures who roam around our world."

"Exorcists… I see… So your goal is in short to rid the world of evil… inhuman beings"

"But Sister Kate… Why did you agree to allow us to stay in a building that should be inhabited by exorcists?" asked Alphonse "I mean… Alchemists and exorcists have an historical series of misunderstandings, especially due to religious and philosophical beliefs"

Chrono and Alphonse looked straight at Rosette and Ed and the two of them responded with a glare.

Sister Kate then responded.

"Because due to the alliance made a while ago between alchemists and exorcists we agreed to serve each other as long as Hitler's republic is standing. We decided to help one another in hard times, it's a…"

"… An equivalent exchange…" finished Edward

Sister Kate was silent.

"I was going to say another thing, but your rule of alchemy seems to apply to what's going on between alchemists and exorcists" smiled Sister Kate softly

"It's not an alchemy rule… To us…" said Edward in a voice of who was making a serious speech "It's the world's one and only truth"

"Why do you say that?" asked Rosette talking for the first time she stepped inside the office

Everyone looked at her.

Edward looked straight at her.

"If you want to obtain something, you have to lose something of equivalent value… That is it!"

"It's not…"

"And your reasons to say that are…"

Rosette lowered her face.

"I'm… Not supposed to speak about it…"

Sister Kate sent her a serious gaze and nodded in approval. Chrono grabbed her hand harder.

Edward remained looking at her intrigued.

"Mr Elric, you and your brother must be tired… Rosette, lead them to their room"

On the next minute, the two Elrics were following Rosette, still with her face lowered. They had exited the office, went through a huge stair case, followed through a huge hallway with thousands of doors (and probably miles), until Rosette seemed to have found the one door, and opened it.

"Gosh, we'll need a map for this…" said Edward relieved that they had found their room

Rosette didn't respond to him and entered without a sound.

On the next minute Edward had taken off his red jacket and threw himself over his new bed next to the window.

Alphonse placed their luggage on the corner of the room and started unpacking.

"You like it?" asked Rosette to Alphonse

"It's quite comfy thanks…" commented Al

"Let me help you with that…" said Rosette kneeling next to him and helping

After a while Rosette noticed a detail.

"Is this all… children's clothes?"

"Annoo… Why are you asking that?" said Al worrying if his brother had heard

"Because all I'm finding are clothes almost as small as your brother…"

Edward had approached them faster than lightening.

"You mind saying that a little closer?" asked Edward with veins all around him

"It's not my fault you're a little chibi!" replied Rosette

"Deep breaths nii-san… Deep breaths…" said Alphonse trying to avoid another brawl

Finally Edward sighed and seemed to calm down.

"But why are there only clothes for him?" asked Rosette to Al "Don't tell me you don't wear anything besides that armor…"

Both the Elrics hesitated in responding.

Rosette looked at them intrigued.

"You've only been here for a day and I can tell already that you're hiding something…"

"You seem to be hiding something yourself…" said Edward looking suspiciously back at her

"Wha… What do you mean?" asked Rosette not rudely but slightly intimidated

"You still haven't told me why you don't agree with Equivalent Exchange! You could have answered that you didn't believe it because of you religious stuff, but you just said you weren't supposed to talk about it. So I can assume you're keeping something yourself!" said Edward pointing a finger at her

Rosette lowered her face.

"So… everyone has secrets… Nicely put…" said Rosette darkly

They remained silent for a while.

"I'll give you a little privacy then… Have a nice evening… Dinner will be ready in two hours…" said Rosette seeming to be in a rush to exit

When the door finally closed…

"Sheesh, talk about strange…" said Edward throwing himself in his bed again

"Nii-san you were a little rude… What if she's hiding something bad herself?"

Edward sighed.

"You need to have some consideration for people yourself, you know?" said Al lecturing him

"She brought the subject up herself!" said Edward sounding impatient to finish the conversation there

"And you continued it!" answered Al

"Man, give it a break Al!"

"You two are the living proof that Alchemists and exorcists don't get along…" said Al sitting on his bed

"I don't want to get along with that blond pest"

They remained silent.

"But there's something strange going on in Germany… Some of the people here act strangely around here; Like that scene I told you about on the Frankfurt station"

Al seemed stunned.

"What did that woman did wrong, I wonder?" asked Al

"I just wonder Alphonse… What's been going on here that we don't know about…"

That conversation was being heard from the door by Rosette. Although she knew it was rude to spy on other people's conversations she felt a need to hear them talk.

"That's a violation of privacy Rosette…" whispered Chrono from behind her

Rosette didn't fright herself out however.

"Come on now…" said Chrono holding her hand and driving her through the hallway

As they walked.

"Chrono…"

"Nani?"

"I'm kind of worried about those two…"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Why is that?"

"I don't think they know of what's been going on here in Germany… Of what they're putting themselves into…"

Chrono lowered his face.

"The media outside of Germany must have been covering everything up… They've been travelling around the world for quite some time. Returning here to see what this has become…"

"Chrono, lower your voice…" said Rosette covering his moth softly "The walls may have ears…"

"Gomen…"

"But I sure can tell they don't know anything about the **Nazis**…"

The two of them shivered just from hearing that name.

"All State Alchemists are becoming Nazis themselves… If they were once seen with fear, now they will be treated as gods…" said Chrono thoughtfully

"But they will have to be ready to heed commands! If they receive an order they'll have to follow it no matter what! And if they have to k-i-l-l someone…"

Rosette sighed.

"I don't think the shrimpy is ready to live that way…"

"Should we tell them?" asked Chrono starting to move back to the Elric's room "Right now! Now is the chance! If we tell them now, we'll spare them to explanations and maybe some disappointments!"

"Lie!"

Rosette looked back at Chrono seriously

"They will see for themselves what they've gotten into… What he's gotten into…"

"You feel familiarized with him… Admit it…"

"Despite the fact that I hate him mocking me… I do…"

"They've been through many many things I hear from the military…"

Rosette took a deep breath.

"We both have our little secrets it seems…"

Chrono led her through the hallway again.

"Maybe you two will still have chances of getting along…"

Rosette looked up at the ceiling wondering if that could be true.

The same thought was going through Edward's head as he watched the sun setting from his window...


End file.
